The Realm
by maryyx3
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Thanks to those who reviewedr&r please
1. Prolouge

A/N :: This is rated PG-13 for language. It is going to be a DOTM story, focusing on Catty as the main character. I will try to keep the story in the same format as all the other DOTM books in the series. It takes place after the 9th book where Jimena is no longer a daughter.  
  
Disclaimer :: I do not own any of the characters by Lynne Ewing, yet the story is mine since I wrote it but not the series. Please don't copy =)  
  
Prologue  
  
Once, the goddess Selene was powerful. She was the savior to the people. She had reigned the darkness, by adding the moon. The moon shined brightly in the dark sky. When people looked up at the full moon, they were astonished by its beauty. Once a month the moon turned into a sliver, then disappeared. Once, villagers were afraid of this night since darkness ruled. Everybody was afraid to leave the safety of their houses. But after that night the moon began to return, slivers at a time, until it reached the full moon again. It reminded the people that good was better than evil, that light was better than dark. The people questioned the goddess, and she had answered. There has to be a balance, for there will never be no evil, and if you pursue to find a place where darkness never comes, you will fail. Light needs the darkness, just as bad must be countered with good. The people admired the words of wisdom that she preached to them. Eventually, the people died out, and the stories that people knew were true, became myths, and eventually legends. Selene saw how people never gazed at the moon only giving it a mere glance, never admired its beauty, not knowing what the moon meant, never noticed the realm of darkness upon them. She decided to punish them.  
  
A/N :: If you read the story please review! I won't continue if I do not receive reviews. It seems kind of pointless if no one reads the story. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N :: I know that it seems to me that in this chapter Jimena is way out of her personality and I'll try my best to change her in the story. In this chapter she sounds really cheery, unlike her usual self. Sorry to all the Jimena fans. =(  
  
Disclaimer :: I do not own any of the characters by Lynne Ewing, yet the story is mine since I wrote it but not the series of Daughters of the Moon. Please don't copy =)  
  
Back Again - Chapter 1  
  
Catty woke up and sighed with contempt. It felt so good to be back in her own bed when just a couple of months before she had been trapped in another dimension. She had missed Kendra yet while there she felt a voice in her head guiding her. She knew it was her mother, her guardian angel. She loved her mother dearly. She started to rise as she glanced at her digital clock. It read 4:00. She slept back under the covers. What had woken her up at this hour? She tried to think about what she had been dreaming about. It had been so peaceful and calm, filled with joy and melodious music. Abruptly something had changed and woken her up. Her immediate thoughts were that regulators have entered her dream. She shuddered at the thought that someone like Toby could have actually entered her mind. She reassured herself that if a regulator had been in her dream it would have been a nightmare. She checked for bruises just in case. She was still wondering what had woken her up as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
RING! RING! Catty lazily slapped her alarm clock to shut it off. She sat up and drowsily rubbed her eyes. Normally she would've gone back to bed until Kendra woke her up but she had to find Vanessa, Tianna, and Serena to tell them about her weird dream. She felt a rush of sadness as she thought about Jimena. They were still friends, yet they would never be as close as they would've. Jimena had recently turned 17 and lost all her memories about the Daughters of the Moon. None of them could share their experiences with her. Yet it would be only one more year, until they lost their memory of being goddesses, or made a transformation like Catty's mom had. Catty threw on some clothes and rushed out the door. As she approached the school she saw all the four of them standing near the big willow tree in the front of La Brea High. She had to find a way so they could talk without Jimena. Catty rushed up to the group. "Ha, Catty, you don't look like your usual self." snickered Vanessa.  
  
"Thanks, I had to rush to school to tell you guys something IMPORTANT." Said Catty sarcastically.  
  
Everybody's eyes widened.  
  
"Jimena, are you going to go get your coffee? "she asked.  
  
"Yeah chica, do you want something?" Jimena answered.  
  
"Um, get me a blueberry muffin." Catty told her as she handed Jimena some money.  
  
When Jimena was out of hearing range, Catty turned to the group.  
  
"Something weird happened last night. I was sleeping, and I think I was dreaming about something peaceful and all of a sudden I woke up. Something changed the mood of my dream and I suddenly woke up around 4:00." She told them.  
  
Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I woke up around 4 also. I thought it was Wally." Serena exclaimed. Wally was Serena's pet raccoon and always causing commotion in the middle of the night.  
  
All eyes turned to Vanessa.  
  
"Did you wake up also?" Catty asked.  
  
Vanessa nodded and said, "I didn't check the time, but it wasn't that dark outside. I'm guessing around 4 also."  
  
"I didn't wake up though." Tianna said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"I'm positive." Tianna said thoughtfully.  
  
"What caused it?" asked Serena.  
  
"I was thinking that it was regulators, but Mom said when regulators enter your dreams it's a nightmare that you can't wake up out of. Mine certainly wasn't like that. Besides, there were no bruises." Catty exclaimed. "But I think it might have been----"about to tell them another thought that occurred to her just then.  
  
But she was cut off by Jimena.  
  
"Here, Catty, there were no blueberry so I got you chocolate chip instead. Hope that's okay." Jimena said as she handed me the muffin and my change.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks." Catty said.  
  
"What was so important that you had to talk about?" Jimena asked.  
  
"Um, she was telling us about Michael and his band playing at Planet Bang tonight." Vanessa cut in while I blushed.  
  
"So? Didn't you know that?" asked Jimena  
  
"Yeah, but Catty didn't know, and she found out last night so she rushed to school to tell me." Vanessa explained.  
  
"Okay, there's the bell, let's go inside." Jimena said.  
  
As Jimena turned, Catty glanced at Vanessa and mouthed, "Thanks, I'll tell you later."  
  
She nodded and we all headed inside to go to our different homerooms.  
  
A/N :: It's a long, talkative chapter. I'll have chapter 2 up soon if people are interested. Please review if you read it, even if you didn't like it. I might also add a new character in, but I'm not sure, please comment on this. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N :: Thanks for the reviews! I feel awfully proud of myself. *blush* This chapter is going to conclude what they were talking about at school. Please excuse my Spanish. I've been trying lol. Feel free to correct it. =P  
  
Disclaimer :: I do not own any of the characters by Lynne Ewing, yet the story is mine since I wrote it but not the series. Please don't copy =)  
  
Café – Chapter 3  
  
The minute they were dismissed, all the daughters and Jimena rushed to the front yard of the school.  
  
"Why don't we all go out to get coffee or something?" asked Vanessa.  
  
"Since when did YOU become a coffee addict?" teased Catty.  
  
"Well, there is a new coffee shop that opened down the block. I've been wanting to go inside, it looks very sophisticated." Replied Vanessa.  
  
"Sure, let's go!" exclaimed Tianna.  
  
They all linked hands and walked down the road. As they stepped inside the café, they spotted a bunch of Initiates bunched together over a small table, probably plotting a plan to become a follower. They couldn't read minds and as long as they couldn't hear the goddesses, they would be fine. Just in case, the group found a booth in the back corner so they could talk privately. Serena already had read Catty's mind so she didn't need to hear Catty explain. Instead she distracted Jimena so the rest of them could talk freely.  
  
"Hey, Jimena, come with me to order the drinks. I can't carry them all by myself." Serena ordered.  
  
"Sure. What does everyone want?" asked Jimena to the group.  
  
"Mocha for me and Catty." Said Vanessa knowing that was Catty's favorite drink.  
  
"I'll have a decaf with no sugar." Tianna said.  
  
"Okay, come Jimena." Coaxed Serena.  
  
Serena and Jimena walked to the counter at the front of the stores and waited for the drinks, talking cheerfully and laughing.  
  
Catty and the rest of the girls whispered.  
  
"I think it might have been a warning to us." Catty said. "I mean we all felt it at the same time and it was pretty freaky."  
  
"But how come I didn't feel it?" asked Tianna.  
  
"Hmmm. I'm not really sure. Maybe you felt it and woke up and just can't remember." Said Vanessa.  
  
"No, I'm positive, because I remember my dad waking me up at 11 o'clock when I fell asleep on the couch. I should've remembered waking up at 4 then, especially if it was so unusual." Said Tianna  
  
"How are we going to find out what it is?" asked Catty.  
  
"How about if we stay together. Why don't we sleep over at my house?" asked Catty.  
  
"Sure, shush!" Vanessa whispered as Jimena and Serena came back holding the cups of hot coffee.  
  
"Here you go." Said Jimena, as she placed the drinks in front of the girls.  
  
"Thanks Jimena!" the girls chorused.  
  
Serena looked at Catty and read her mind, which at Catty shivered. It felt like worms crawling in her brain, slithering and wriggling.  
  
"So what were you talking about?" Jimena asked.  
  
"The boys at that table." Answered Tianna pointing to the group of Initiates.  
  
"Yeah, they are cute but they are not as hot as Collin. He is my boyfriend and mi hermano all mixed in one. What more could I asked for?" said Jimena.  
  
The girls exchanged a look. They finished up their drinks and headed out the door.  
  
A/N :: This chapter wasn't that long, or that suspenseful. The next will be better, I promise but with a cliffhanger ending. XP I have to keep everyone guessing. I know, I know. Everyone hates me. XD 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N :: Thanks for more reviews. XD I promised you a long, and suspenseful chapter. This is really half! But don't worry! The rest is coming soon! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer :: I do not own any of the characters by Lynne Ewing, yet the story is mine since I wrote it but not the series. Please don't copy =)  
  
Planet Bang! – Chapter 3  
  
That night the girls raided Catty's mom's closet. She had the coolest clothes next to Vanessa's mom's wardrobe. Catty's mom's clothes fit all of the girls since she was very slim when she was young. Some of the clothes were too long since Kendra was tall. That night when they went to Planet Bang, Catty was decked out in retro green bell – bottoms, and a white lined with green, sheer halter top, with a slit up the middle to show off her pierced belly. The silver stud glinted. She covered herself with green body glitter and shimmered when she moved. Vanessa wore a blue, strapless dress with blue platforms. Her tanned, bronze skin seemed flawless and she had blue eye shadow on her eyelids all the way up to her eyebrows. Jimena had chosen a shiny low - cut halter showing her midriff, with a short purple blazer. She wore a black, hip – hugging, leather mini showing off her gang tattoos, when she had been in El Nueve. She also wore black boots that reached her knees, which had 3 - inch heels. Her make up include many layers of black mascara and purple eye shadow only on her eyelid. Serena joined them wearing a pink tank - top with a matching cover – up shirt tied above her belly button. She wore tight black pants and slip – on shoes. She bared pale make up with a faint touch of eye shadow and blush. She layered on a pink lip - gloss while she had changed her nose ring to a heart shaped stud. Tianna had an orange dress with spagetti straps, that had a bare back. Her black open-toed shoes made her four inches taller. She painted orange flames up her legs, and wore many necklaces including her moon amulet. Her black hair was combed straight and hung in layers around her face. The goddesses were stunningly beautiful. Even though Jimena was no longer a goddess, she hadn't lost her magic look. The girls stepped out of the house, and they were ready to rock.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Planet Bang was crowded just as it usually was when Michael Saratoga's band played. The line was long, rounding the block. The girls were in line, and Serena didn't want to perform her magic now.  
  
"Stanton! Where are you?" Serena hissed.  
  
"Looking for me?" A deep voice asked as Stanton wrapped his arms around Serena and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Stanton, can you get us in?" Catty asked. "Sure."  
  
He lead them to the front and entered the security guards mind.  
  
All of a sudden the guard spoke.  
  
"Welcome back Stanton! Come right in." The guard shook Stanton's hands as if Stanton was an old friend and ushered them in as the people in the line looked on enviously.  
  
"Thanks." Chorused the girls.  
  
The rock music shook the room, as the band played. Michael Saratoga was singing on stage. The girls split up. Serena went with Stanton into the shadows, obviously disguised by Stanton's shape-changing power. Vanessa pushed herself to the front where Michael saw her and flashed her a huge grin with a sparkle in his eye. She went backstage to wait for the band to finish playing. Jimena went to look for Collin, her boyfriend and Serena's brother. Tianna left with Derek on her arm. Catty felt disappointed as she scanned the crowd for her boyfriend, Chris. Chris disappeared a couple of months ago, around when Catty was given the secret scroll. She found out that Chris was the Keeper of the Scroll. His job was to see that the scroll was given to the heir. Well, when Catty and the daughters were fighting against Toby, who was Vanessa's ex-boyfriend. Toby was a regulator. Toby tricked Vanessa into liking him, by going into her dreams and manipulating her memories. He was fighting the goddesses, Serena, Catty, and Jimena, since Tianna was not a daughter yet. Vanessa had been under possession of Toby, therefore did not know what was happening and only listened to him. As they were battling for the scroll, it was dropped in the tunnel and transferred somewhere unknown. Chris was on a mission to find it and would come back as soon as he did. Catty was hoping that Chris would come back to her soon.  
  
'Well I'm going to enjoy the night!' Catty thought.  
  
She started dancing as guys started checking her out. Two cute guys asked her to dance. She smirked and shook her head teasing them. It would be fun to let the guys want her but can't have her. She tantalized all the guys around. She shook her hips until she was all tired out.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ The girls met at the entrance and piled up in Vanessa's car. Usually Jimena drove, but tonight Vanessa did so they could go to Catty's house without it being suspicious. Vanessa had just gotten her license and was nervous about driving. She drove cautiously and slowly. The girls chattered away about the night since they all had so much fun.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Can you believe it? Michael dedicated the WHOLE performance to me! TO ME!" Vanessa gushed.  
  
"No, duh! Of course he dedicated it to you. You're his GIRLFRIEND." Serena said.  
  
"Yeah, but usually he dedicates a song, not the whole show! Did you see all those girls crying when he said that?" Vanessa argued.  
  
"Well, Stanton and I had a fun time. We went shadow hopping." Serena said.  
  
"Hmmm...and something else too. Right?" Tianna teased.  
  
Serena blushed and playfully slapped Tianna's shoulder.  
  
"Did you find Collin, Jimena?" Catty asked. "I didn't see him all night."  
  
"Yeah, he just came back from surfing. We drove back to Serena's to drop the stuff off, and came back but it was a little late." Jimena explained.  
  
Vanessa pulled up in front of Jimena's apartment building.  
  
"Thanks for the ride! Call you tomorrow, mi chica's." Jimena waved goodbye.  
  
"Good Night! Call my house!" Catty shouted out the window.  
  
"Si."  
  
The car pulled away and headed to Catty's house.  
  
A/N :: AHHHH! This chapter wasn't that good either, because technically this is only half of what was suppose to be chapter 3. I'm going to put the rest of the chapter as chapter 4 because it makes more sense. It's called "Whispers in the Wind." Hmmm... 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N :: Sorry I haven't written for so long...I was very busy and didn't get many reviews =(, most were my friends. Thanks guys! Plus- I'm all tired from snowboarding! Well...I'll try. The mystery starts! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Disclaimer :: I do not own any of the characters by Lynne Ewing, yet the story is mine since I wrote it but not the series. Please don't copy =)  
  
The Answering Machine – Chapter 4  
  
They parked the car three blocks away from the house. They did not want what ever made The Daughters wake up last night to know that they were all together. The walk to the house was unusually dark and eerily quiet. Catty shivered. She looked up to the moon for comfort. As she searched the sky she realized that tonight was a dark moon. Or was it?  
  
'I thought there was a dark moon 2 weeks ago.' Catty thought to herself. 'Oh, I just have a bad memory, stop worrying!' Catty scolded silently.  
  
They walked to the house, where no lights were on.  
  
'Hmmm...I wonder why Mom isn't home now. It's 2 o'clock,' thought Catty.  
  
Apparently the others thought the same thing as Tianna asked, "Is Catty's mom working late tonight?  
  
The others murmured in agreement.  
  
"I don't know. There was probably an emergency at work." Said Catty.  
  
Inside the house, Catty searched the kitchen counter and refrigerator for a note. There was none. She next checked the answering machine for messages. A red light was flashing from the machine, the number from her mom's office. Catty was relieved. She played it. What she had heard freaked her out. There was a pause, then a gasp, and a THUNK that was probably the phone being dropped. Then someone or something picked it up and low, wheezy, rasping, noises came from the machine utterly loud. Catty felt tremors down her spine. The machine stopped abruptly. Catty took out the cassette tape and dropped it.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried.  
  
The cassette had burned her. She stared in bewilderment at the floor where the cassette was withering and shrinking. It disappeared completely and the place where it laid was smoking. She gasped finally coming to her senses and tried to figure out what just happened. She rushed to her bedroom where the girls had already laid out the sleeping bags and were sleeping. She decided not to wake them up. 'Your being silly, Catty! Mom is just probably working late, like she has so many times,' Catty reassured herself. 'Just go to sleep, don't wake up the others, your together anyway.'  
  
Catty laid down on the extra sleeping bag closest to the door and fell asleep.  
  
A/N :: Whew! I re-wrote this chapter 3 times! It STILL didn't come out the way I wanted to. It's REALLY short. I'm sorry for those who actually READ it! I guess I'm dragging this out as much as possible, lol. It's worth it though! I have to stop writing, and I cut it short because it's dinner time! YUM =9 Plus Oscars are on soon! Please review, thanks. =) 


	6. Chapter 5

a/n :: Hi! I haven't written for like FOREVER lol. I've been busy though, writing essays and news articles. Not that much time for creative writing. Pooey =( I thought no one was reading it so I figured what's the point. But since I got some reviews (Thanks!) I decided to write again. Hope you like this short chapter enjoy! I promise that the next chapter will be long and good...if I get enough reviews. (5 maybe?) lyl - Mary  
  
Disclaimer :: I do not own any of the characters by Lynne Ewing, yet the story is mine since I wrote it but not the series. Please don't copy =)  
  
Chapter 5 – THUNKS IN THE NIGHT!  
  
"Catty! Catty! Wake up! Wake up!" whispered Serena, shaking Catty's shoulder. "Huh?" asked Catty groggily. "What happened? Is it morning already?" Catty sat upped and rubbed her eyelids. She could still hear the snores coming from Tianna and Vanessa. Catty glanced out her window, it was still pretty dark outside. "THUNK!" "THEE!" "THUNK!" came from outside her window. "Listen! It woke me up" whispered Serena. "Thunk!" "Thee!""Thunk!" the sounds were fainter. "W-h-a-a-at I-is th-th-that?" Catty asked scared. "I don't know." Said Serena. "Should we wake up the others?" Catty looked at the two girls sleeping peacefully on the floor. "Nah, I don't think we need to, but is that your mom?" said Serena. "Uh, uh, uh, uh.....I doubt it, but let's check. Can you do a mind scan, see if you can catch anything from outside?" asked Catty. "Let me try. Hold on." Serena concentrated hard. "No, nothing. WAIT!-------- -----------There's something there, I can sense it, but... but... but..." "WHAT!?!" Catty said anxiously, a bewildered look on her face. The girls on the floor twisted and turned as if they could feel something too. Serena went into her own trance, some kind of daydream. "Serena! Serena!" cried Catty, waving her hands in front of Serena's face. Serena did not even blink. 'Oh no! Am I alone?' Catty thought to herself. "Vanessa! Tianna! WAKE UP!" yelled Catty. They stirred but did not wake up. She shook them, and yelled in their ears. They tossed and turned but did not wake up. "SERENA! VANESSA! TIANNA!" screamed Catty, trying one last attempt. There was no response. The noise that had seemed to be fading had now returned. THUNK! THEE! THUNK! THUNK! THEE! THUNK! THU-THE-THU! The noise started to get louder, and louder. The pace seemed to be quickening, and the noise shortening. TH-THE-TH! Suddenly the door opened, the window curtains blew open, and she was swept into darkness.  
  
a/n :: O GOSH! This chapter is pretty bad too...kind of short, since I'm writing this at 9:30 at night. Please review if you want to read more and want to find out what that noise is if you are dying of suspense lol.(I'm so evil!) Thanks everybody! TTYL PEACE 


End file.
